fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Characters in Roy and Jack
A list of appearing characterrs in the crossover television sitcom Roy and Jack. Main Characters Roy Henson (Original): 'Roy is an eighteen-year-old college student who has moved from his hometown in Kentucky with his bestfriend Jack Johnson to New Metropaz City. Roy is one of the series' title characters and is also labeled as the sensible one between himself and Jack. 'Jack Johnson ''(Original): Jack is an eighteen-year-old college student who has moved from his hometown in Kentucky with his bestfriend Roy Henson to New Metropaz City. Jack is one of the series' title characters and is also labeled as the mischievous one between himself and Roy Supporting Characters 'Eugene H. Krabs'' (Spongebob Squarepants): '''Eugene H. Krabs also known as Mr. Krabs is the owner of the Krustywood Apartments. He is a cheap and very selfish crab and is also the father of Pearl. He lives in apartment 1A of the Krustywood Apartments. 'Pearl Krabs' '(Spongebob Squarepants): The daughter of Eugene H. Krabs who happens to be a whale. Her hobbies consist of dancing and cheerleading. She also has a crush on Roy Henson. She lives in apartment 1B of the Krustywood Apartments. 'Spongebob Squarepants ''(Spongebob Squarepants): 'A yellow sea sponge who used to live in a Pineapple under the sea. Spongebob works at a local fast food restuarant in New Metropaz and is proud of his job as a fry cook. He lives with his snail named Gary in an apartment right across the hallway from Roy and Jack's. He along with Gary the Snail lives in apartment 1D of the Krustywood Apartments. 'Gary the Snail (Spongebob Squarepants): An anthromorphic sea snail who is the pet of Spongebob. Spongebob treats him more like a son than a pet. Gary is secretly a genius and reads and writes while Spongebob is gone. He along with Spongebob Squarepants lives in apartment 1D of the Krustywood Apartments. Brian Griffin (Family Guy): 'A white-furred anthromorphic talking dog. Brian moved to New Metropaz City to further his career as a writer. He along with Stewie Griffin lives in apartment 1E of the Krustywood Apartments. 'Stewie Griffin (Family Guy): 'A very sophiscated one-year-old boy who has moved with Brian Griffin to New Metropaz City from the town of Quahog. He along with Brian Griffin lives in apartment 1E of the Krustywood Apartments. 'Duncan (Total Drama Island):'' A punk and a juvenile deliquent who has ran away from home to find a new life in New Metropaz City. He lives alone in apartment 1F of the Krustywood Apartments. Recurring Characters '''Fred Fredburger '(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy): A resident at the Krustywood Apartment Complex who is a green elephant-like monster. He makes his fist appearance in A Week in Town and since has appeared frequently throughout the series. Fred Fredburger lives in apartment 3A, the first apartment on the third floor. Bumblebee'' (Transformers Movie Universe): ''Makes his first appearance in Dude Where's My Camaro?. Jack purchases Bumblebee, thinking he is buying a new and cheap Camaro. Bumblebee then reveals his true form which surprises Roy and Jack. Since his first appearance, Bumblebee has made frequent appearances in the series. Mung Daal (Chowder): Jack's boss at the Mung Daal Catering company. Debuts in The Jack of All Trades. Chowder (Chowder): A co-worker of Jack at the Mung Daal Catering company. A young boy that loves to eat everything in sight. Debuts in The Jack of All Trades. Schnitzel (Chowder): A co-worker of Jack at the Mung Daal Catering company. Debuts in The Jack of All Trades. Truffles '''(Chowder): '''A co-worker of Jack at the Mung Daal Catering company. She behaves more as a supervisor. Debuts in The Jack of All Trades. Category:Steven-Kun